Neue Wege
by Doyle
Summary: Doyle ist verbittert über einen fehlgegangenen Job. Er quitiert seinen Job und dann?
1. Neue Wege Teil 1

Diese Geschichte schließt direkt an die Episode "Operation Susie" an

* * *

Hagel, Regen, Fetzen von blauem Himmel - all dies wechselte sich an diesem Morgen über London ab. Nicht gerade das ideale Wetter, um jemanden aufzuheitern, schon gar keinen depressiven CI 5-Agenten.  
  
Ray Doyle hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Er saß grübelnd in seiner Sofaecke, seit er seine Wohnung betreten hatte. Immer wieder ging ihm der gestrige Tag durch den Kopf. Diana Molner – sie war noch so jung gewesen! Studentin – welches Fach? Doyle dachte nach, wusste es aber nicht mehr. Er vermutete, es war Biologie. Und nun war sie tot, ohne eine Chance, ihr Leben zu leben. Aber sie hätte noch leben können, wenn.... ! Bei diesem "Wenn" spielten Doyles Gefühle Achterbahn: Frustration, Trauer, Resignation, Wut. Wut vor allem auf George Cowley. Er war der einzige gewesen, der gewusst hatte, wo ihr Versteck war – er hatte sie verraten! Und das nicht zum ersten Mal. Doyle konnte verstehen, warum sein Partner Bodie niemandem vertraute außer vielleicht ihm, Doyle?  
  
Der müde Agent seufzte und blickte sich in seiner Wohnung um - auch hier herrschte Chaos. Der leere Sixpack fiel kaum ins Gewicht, aber teilweise standen noch Kisten herum vom letzten Umzug – und der lag ein halbes Jahr zurück. In der Ecke staubte die Staffelei mit dem angefangenen Gemälde vor sich hin. Wann hatte er es begonnen? Auf jedem freien Platz in der kleinen Wohnung Akten, Berichte über neueste Waffensysteme und und und... kurzum, er hatte für nichts Zeit, nicht brachte er zu Ende. Ständig auf Trab wegen Cowley und der Staatssicherheit – und wozu? Die großen Gangster gingen ihnen eh durch die Lappen – "Diplomatische Immunität", dämliches Wort!  
  
Doyles Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Zeit ins Hauptquartier zu fahren. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das stoppelige Kinn. Sollte er sich noch rasieren... egal, hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst. Und nichts würde ihn davon abbringen.

* * *

Bodie sah gleich die Anspannung im Gesicht seines Partners. Dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, die Locken noch wilder als sonst und die unrasierten Stoppeln im Gesicht sprachen von einer unruhigen Nacht.  
  
Doyle wollte schon wortlos an ihm vorbeistürzen, als Bodie ihn aufhielt. "Hey, Freund!"  
  
"Bodie! Vergiss es, ich will nicht mit dir reden!" presste Doyle zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Dann ging er zielstrebig auf die Tür seines Chefs zu.  
  
Unheil ahnend folgte ihm Bodie.  
  
Ohne anzuklopfen stürmte Doyle in das Büro. Cowley blickte auf. Er war von diesem Auftritt nicht sonderlich überrascht, zu gut kannte er dazu seinen Topagenten. Cowley nahm die Lesebrille von der Nase und lehnte sich erwartungsvoll zurück. Er konnte Doyles Wut gut verstehen.   
  
Dieser wurde durch die Ruhe seines Gegenübers noch wütender. Bevor jemand ein Wort sagte, zog Doyle seine Waffe aus dem Schulterhalfter, schnappte seine ID-Card und knallte beides auf Cowleys Schreibtisch.   
  
Bodie betrat in diesem Augenblick das Büro. "Doyle, was tust du da?"  
  
"Ich kündige!" war alles, was Doyle noch brüllen konnte, bevor sich seine Stimme überschlug.   
  
Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in Bodies Magen aus. Er wechselte einen Blick mit Cowley. Dieser atmete tief durch. "Doyle, ich hatte gestern keine andere Wahl....."   
  
Bevor er weiterreden konnte, unterbrach ihn der wütende Mann. "Erzählen Sie das jemand anderem, Sir! Das haben Sie schon gestern gesagt! Ich bin es einfach Leid!" Doyle holte tief Luft. "Ständig muss man die Gangster mit Samthandschuhen anfassen, wegen pplitischer Konsequenzen. Und uns fliegen die Kugeln um die Ohren." Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu. "Und Unschuldige sterben dabei! Ich gehe! Und keiner.." Dabei blickte er mit seinen brauen Augen Bodie warnend an, "..wird mich aufhalten!" Doyle drehte sich um und bevor einer der anderen reagieren konnte, hatte er das Büro verlassen.   
  
Bodie sah bestürzt hinterher. Für einen Moment war er nicht fähig, in irgend einer Weise klar zu denken. Nur dunkel drang Cowleys Stimme zu ihm durch. "Das war früher oder später zu erwarten, Bodie." Täuschte sich Bodie oder war da ein trauriger Unterton? Überrascht blickte er Cowley an. Dieser fuhr fort. "Doyles persönliche Ideale und der Job. Es hat mich immer verwundert, wie er das auf einen Nenner brachte."  
  
"Wollen Sie ihn einfach so gehen lassen, Sir?" fragte Bodie.   
  
Cowley seufzte. "Was soll ich machen? Nach dem gestrigen Tag...."  
  
"Vielleicht sollte ich mit ihm reden," schlug Bodie vor.   
  
Sein Chef schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Ich fürchte, dieses Mal meint er ernst. Wenn Sie an seine Freundschaft und Pflichterfüllung appellieren, machen Sie es nur schlimmer. Es würde nicht lange dauern, dann wäre er wieder an diesem Punkt."  
  
Bodie sah das schweren Herzens ein. Der "Alte" hatte Recht! Ihm fiel ein Satz ein, den er zu Cowley einst gesagt hatte. "Wenn irgendwo eine Bombe explodiert, meint Doyle, er hätte das Schiesspulver erfunden!" Er war damals selbst überrascht gewesen, dass Doyle nach dem Attentat auf sich weiter gearbeitet hatte. Während Doyle im Koma gelegen hatte, hatte Bodie gebetet, dass sein Lebenswille über die Resignation siegen würde. Er hatte – aber zu welchem Preis? War es Egoismus gewesen, dass er Doyle dazu überredet hatte, in den aktiven Dienst zurück zu kehren? Er hatte nicht seinen Partner verlieren wollen, den einzigen Freund, der ihn mit all seinen Fehlern akzeptierte. Diese Erkenntnis traf den sonst so auf sein unnahbares Äußeres bedachten Agenten ins Mark. Es fiel ihm auf, dass er lange Zeit in seinen Gedanken versunken, schweigend in Cowleys Büro gestanden hatte. Der "Alte" hatte ihm die Chance gegeben, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Bodie sah ihn direkt an. "Wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?"  
  
Cowley dachte nach. "Ich denke, dass Sie den Bericht von gestern schreiben. Danach können Sie sich frei nehmen!"  
  
Bodie verließ Cowleys Büro. Er ging in das Zimmer, das er bisher mit Doyle geteilt hatte. Schon jetzt überkam ihn eine tiefe Traurigkeit. Da stand noch Doyles Kaffeetasse. All die Kleinigkeiten, Spuren von Doyles Anwesenheit. "Mensch, Partner", murmelte Bodie, hoffentlich überlegst du es dir noch! Du kannst mich doch nicht hier sitzen lassen!"  
  
Cowley war nachdenklich in seinem Büro zurückgeblieben. Er konnte Doyle wirklich nach dem gestrigen Fiasko gut verstehen. Aber es machte ihm zu schaffen, wie Bodie das Ganze verarbeitete und ob wenigstens er bliebe. Zwei Agenten auf einmal zu verlieren, dass konnte sich der CI 5 nicht leisten. Trotz aller Möglichkeiten, aus allen Eliteabteilungen des Landes zu wählen, waren doch immer wieder Stellen im Haus unbesetzt. Männer wie Doyle oder Bodie wuchsen nun mal nicht auf Bäumen.

* * *

Doyle war in seine Wohnung zurückgekehrt. Die Fahrt durch die Straßen Londons hatte ihn etwas ruhiger werden lassen. Mit Bedauern stellte er fest, dass er den Escort RS2000 zurück werde geben müssen. Es war schließlich ein Auto, dass ihm vom CI 5 nur zur Verfügung gestellt worden war. Nun gut, er würde wieder auf seinen lieben alten Golf umsteigen. Gegen die Deutschen mochte man sagen, was man wollte, aber Autos bauen konnten sie! Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, warf er die Schlüssel auf die Kommode. Er ging in die Küche und machte sich erst mal einen Kaffee. Einen Schuss Milch, 4 Stück Süßstoff. Bodies leise Stimme schlich sich in seine Gedanken. "Bei so viel Süßstoff würde es doch langen, dir heißes Wasser hin zu stellen. Man schmeckt doch kaum einen Unterschied!" Bodie! Doyle setzte sich auf seinen Sessel. Schwere Gewissensbisse plagten ihn. Sein Partner, er korrigierte sich selbst: sein Ex-Partner fühlte sich bestimmt von ihm verraten. Und er hatte Recht damit – Doyle ließ ihn im Stich!  
  
Der junge Mann zitterte innerlich. Er stand auf und füllte sich nun einen Whisky ein, dann zog er die Schublade auf und holte das Päckchen Zigaretten, das er vor Monaten für alle Fälle dort verstaut hatte, hervor...  
  
Ein paar Stunden später waren die Zigaretten alle, die Whiskyflasche halbleer und Doyle lag verkatert auf der Couch. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich durch die Locken. Oh Hell, er konnte mal wieder einen Friseur gebrauchen. In seinem Adressbuch suchte er die Nummer von Margaret hervor. Er wählte und Margit meldete sich nach dem zweiten Klingeln. "Hallo, Margit!"  
  
"Oh, Ray! Lange nichts von dir gehört. Ich dachte schon, du hättest einen neuen Friseur." Margaret Stimme klang fröhlich.   
  
"Nein, ich hatte nur wenig Zeit! Hast du mal einen Termin für mich?"  
  
"Klar, du hast Glück! Gerade hat ein Kunde abgesagt. Sagen wir - in einer Stunde?"   
  
Doyle bestätigte den Termin und legte auf. Er sah an sich herunter. Er hatte wohl gerade noch Zeit, zu duschen.

* * *

Margaret sah Doyle später trotzdem entsetzt an. "Mann, du hast wirklich einen Schnitt nötig!"  
  
Doyle nickte. "Sag mal, können wir nicht mal was Neues ausprobieren?"  
  
"Schon, woran hast Du gedacht?"  
  
"Überleg dir was. Auf jeden Fall was pflegeleichtes!"  
  
Margaret schluckte. "Aber deine schönen Locken!"  
  
"Keine Widerrede!" bestimmte Doyle.   
  
"Nun gut, vertraust du mir?" Doyle sah sie fragend an, blieb aber stumm. "Dann lass dich überraschen!"  
  
Kurze Zeit später lagen auf dem Boden eine Menge Haare und Doyle bekam einen Schock, als er sich im Spiegel sah. Seine Haarpracht war – weg! Statt dessen war ein cooler Kurzhaarschnitt entstanden. Und Margaret hatte ihn blond gefärbt!   
  
"Wow, so würde mich nicht mal meine eigene Katze erkennen!" Auf den zweiten Blick gewöhnte sich der junge Mann an sein Aussehen.   
  
"Es passt gut zu deinen blauen Augen!" meinte Margaret. Sie war zufrieden mit ihrem Werk. "Das wollte ich schon immer mit dir machen."  
  
Nachdem er bezahlt hatte, trat Doyle auf die Strasse. Wie war das mit alten Zöpfen? Das genaue Sprichwort fiel ihm nicht ein, aber das machte nichts. Es war Zeit, einiges zu ändern – bei seinem Aussehen hatte er begonnen!

* * *

Bodie wählte zum wiederholten Mal Doyles Nummer, aber bevor er die letzte Ziffer durchrollen ließ, legte er wieder auf. Zwei Wochen waren vergangen. Cowley hatte ihn mit Arbeit eingedeckt. Einen neuen Partner hatte er nicht bekommen, Cowley wusste, es war noch zu früh. Bei Bedarf wurde ihm Murphy zugeteilt. Dieser war ein angenehmer Kollege. Murphy kannte Bodie gut genug, um nicht an der Geschichte mit Doyles Kündigung zu rühren. Die anderen Agenten hatten sich an Bodies ernstes Verhalten gewöhnt. Er, der gerne mit Witzen und allerhand Schabernack die anderen zum Wahnsinn trieb, arbeitete ruhig und gewissenhaft an seinen Fällen. Auch hatte Cowley keinen Grund, Bodie zurecht zu weisen, was in der Vergangenheit oft geschehen war. Es war, als würde ein programmierter Roboter die Arbeit machen.  
  
Bodie holte seine Jacke aus dem Spind. Er blickte hinüber zum Schreibtisch. Doyles Sachen lagen immer noch so da, wie an dem Tag, als er seine Kündigung bekannt gegeben hatte. Er hatte sich nicht einmal mehr blicken lassen und Bodie verspürte nicht den Drang, die Sachen zusammen zu packen. Er hoffte immer noch, sein Partner würde zurückkommen. Der Escort hatte zwei Tage später, vollgepackt mit den Akten, auf dem Parkdeck gestanden. Ohne einen Kommentar hatte der Umschlag mit Wagenpapieren und Schlüsseln im Nachtbriefkasten des Office gelegen. Also schien es Doyle sehr ernst zu sein. Er hatte das Auto geliebt; es herzugeben, war ihm sicher schwer gefallen. Aber dass Doyle sich nicht bei ihm meldete? Vielleicht wusste er, dass er ihn zum Zurückkehren überreden versuchen würde? Bodie seufzte, er war müde. Seit Stunden hatte er mit Murphy an einem Fall recherchiert. Das einzige, was er noch wollte, war, nach Hause zu fahren, um zu schlafen. Er fühlte sich total ausgepumpt und er wusste, dass dieses Gefühl auch morgen früh noch da sein würde.

* * *

Doyles Wohnung sah noch katastrophaler aus als sonst. Die "Times" lag überall herum. Die Seiten mit den Wohnungsanzeigen und Stellenangeboten stapelten sich neben seinem Schreibtisch. Ungespülte Kaffeetassen und überquellende Aschenbecher waren überall verteilt. Jamie, der freche, kleine Kater, machte sich einen Spass daraus, die Zeitungen in Fetzen zu reißen, was ihm ab und zu einen Pantoffelwurf seines Herrschens eintrug.  
  
Doyle saß auf dem Boden und hielt ratlos ein Kabel in der Hand. Von seinen Ersparnissen hatte er sich eine dieser praktischen Reiseschreibmaschinen gekauft. Vielleicht hätte er auch eine Sekretärin kaufen sollen... das mit dem Tippen war noch nie seine Leidenschaft gewesen... dafür gab es beim CI5 so reizende Wesen wie Ruth oder Betty... egal, Vergangenheit. Seufzend spannte er ein weißes Blatt Papier ein, dann legte Doyle los. Jamie legte sich auf die Heizung, der einzige Platz, der noch frei war und sah ihm mit seinen Katzenaugen zu.  
  
Nach etwa zwei Stunden war Doyle mit drei Bewerbungen fertig. So richtig wusste er nicht, was er in die Bewerbungen reinschreiben sollte. Immerhin hatte er mehrere Anzeigen von Sicherheitsdiensten gefunden... aber seine Zeit beim CI5 angeben? Doyle seufzte und nahm sich die Wohnungsanzeigen vor. Es war schon erschreckend, was Vermieter auf dem freien Wohnungsmarkt verlangten. Er las sich die Anzeigen noch einmal durch: 90m², 2 Zimmer, Dusche/WC, Einbauküche 460 Pfund + 150 Pfund Nebenkosten! Das überstieg eindeutig seine finanziellen Mittel. Zumal 2 Monatsmieten als Kaution verlangt wurden. Dann stutzte er und sah sich die nächste Anzeige an... diese hörte sich gut an: Kleines Häuschen, ländliche Lage, 2 Zimmer, Bad, Küche, Stellplatz, 57 m². 330 Pfund Kaltmiete + 50 Pfund Nebenkosten. Er beschloss, das Haus anzusehen. Es lag draußen in Heathrow.

* * *

Am Abend hatte Bodie beschlossen, Lisa auszuführen. Er war schon lange nicht mehr mit ihr ausgegangen. Um sie zu versöhnen, bestellte er einen Tisch im "La Gondola". Er wusste, Lisa liebte dieses kleine italienische Restaurant. Nachdem sie vom Kellner an den Tisch geführt worden waren, bestellte Bodie einen exzellenten Rotwein für seine Begleiterin und für sich ein Pint Bier.  
  
Lange Zeit führte Lisa die Konservation alleine, bis es ihr zu bunt wurde. Bodie hatte nur mit dem Nötigsten geantwortet. Es schien, dass er mit seinen Gedanken meilenweit weg war.  
  
"Hey, du hörst mir gar nicht zu", bemerkte Lisa.   
  
Bodie sah sie an. "Ich höre dir zu!"  
  
"Aber du hörst nicht den Inhalt meiner Worte!" Lisas Stimme wurde leise. "Vielleicht solltest du mit mir darüber reden?"   
  
Ein Gefühl von Ärger brandete in Bodie hoch. Mürrisch fragte er. "Und worüber?"  
  
"Zum Beispiel das, was dich beschäftigt?" Lisa wagte einen Vorstoß.   
  
Bodie nahm das Besteckmesser in die Hand und fing an, damit auf den Tisch zu trommeln. "Es beschäftigt mich nichts!"  
  
"Aber Bodie..."   
  
Wutentbrannt sprang Bodie plötzlich auf. Lisa zuckte zusammen. Mit unkontrollierter lauter Stimme raunzte Bodie sie an. "Ihr Weiber könnt auch nur rumzicken! Ich habe einen langen Tag hinter mir. Wenn es dir nicht passt, mit mir einfach nur Essen zu gehen Psychologen-Nummer zu kommen, dann lass es!"   
  
Lisa sah ihn entsetzt an. Ihr wurde peinlich bewusst, dass sie im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Gäste standen.   
  
Bodie war in Fahrt und fuhr unbeirrt fort. "Du bist weder mein Beichtvater noch mein Seelenklempner!" Er warf das Messer auf den Tisch. Dann drehte er sich ohne weiteren Kommentar um und stampfte Richtung Ausgang. Der Kellner, der mit ihren Getränken von der Bar kam, konnte gerade noch ausweichen. Lisa sank auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen. Die anderen Gäste sahen sie mitleidig an.  
  
An einem kleinen Tisch in der hinteren Ecke des Restaurants hatte Doyle Bodies Ausbruch mitverfolgt. Er blickte seinem Freund hinterher, ohne Anstalten zu machen, sich zu erkennen zu geben. Es war ihm klar, dass Bodie ihn auf Grund seines veränderten Aussehens nicht erkannt hatte. Bodie war in seinen Zornausbrüchen wie mit Scheuklappen versehen – er sah und hörte nichts, was außerhalb seines Interesses lag. Doyle seufzte. Er knüllte die Servierte zusammen, nahm sein Glas Wein und ging zu Lisas Tisch. Der Kellner blickte Doyle unsicher an, ob er die Getränke noch ausliefern sollte. Doyle nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und der Kellner verzog sich dankbar wieder, nachdem er die Gläser abgestellt hatte.   
  
Als Doyle sich auf den verwaisten Stuhl setzte, blickte Lisa verwundert auf. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. "Was, wer.. ?"   
  
"Keine Angst! Ich bin Ray Doyle. Ich bin ein alter Freund von Bodie und habe den Streit leider mitbekommen." Doyle nahm tröstend Lisas Hand. "Ich glaube, ich kenne den Grund, warum Bodie so wütend ist." Er erzählte Lisa mit knappen Worten, was vor einigen Wochen passiert war und welche Rolle er selbst dabei gespielt hatte. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass es gut tat, mit jemanden darüber zu sprechen.   
  
Lisa indes hörte interessiert zu, ab und an stellte sie eine Frage, damit sie die Zusammenhänge besser verstand. Die Zeit verflog. Später am Abend übernahm Doyle die Rechnung und fuhr Lisa nach Hause. Auf dem Weg in seine eigene Wohnung ließ er den Abend noch einmal Revue passieren. Sein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Bodie verstärkte sich, aber ärgerlich versuchte er, es zu unterdrücken.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen fuhr Doyle die Straße nach Westen Richtung Heathrow. Der Vermieter des kleinen Häuschens hatte am Tag zuvor mit ihm einen Termin vereinbart. Die Sonne schien und Doyles Laune war ein bisschen besser als die Tage zuvor. Schnell hatte er die Innenstadt hinter sich gelassen und die Gegend wurde ländlicher. Er fuhr an einigen kleinen Ortschaften vorbei und fand auch schnell die Ausfahrt an der M25. Die Highstreet war klein, nur ein paar Häuser standen hier. Das Haus Nr. 11 war schnuckelig und Teil eines Doppelhauses. Der nächste Nachbar war ca. 20 Meter entfernt und direkt gegenüber hielt jemand ein paar Hühner. Der Vermieter wartete schon auf Doyle. Er zeigte dem jungen Mann das Haus. 2 Zimmer auf zwei Ebenen, eine Einbauküche, Stellplatz und ein kleiner Schuppen. Gut, das Bad hatte hässliche grüne Fliesen, aber das störte Doyle weniger. Dafür hatte es zumindest eine Badewanne. Der nahe gelegene Flughafen störte auch kaum. Doyle glaubte, hier seine Ruhe zu finden. Hier kannte ihn niemand, eventuelle Feinde seiner Vergangenheit würden ihn hier schwerlich finden – ebenso die Freunde, denen er gerade aus dem Weg ging. Schnell wurde er mit dem Vermieter einig.  
  
Auf dem Rückweg fiel ihm auf, dass sein Tank fast leer war. Die nächste Tankstelle ließ nicht lange auf sich warten... er hielt und tankte. Der Besitzer der Tankstelle sah freundlich aus. Er fragte Doyle, ob er vielleicht noch Öl bräuchte. Doyle verneinte und wollte schon wieder gehen, als ihm etwas einfiel.   
  
"Entschuldigung, Sir. Ich ziehe gerade hier in die Nähe. Sie wissen nicht zufällig, ob es hier in der Gegend Arbeit für mich gibt?"   
  
Der ältliche Tankwart setzte ein Lächeln auf. "Nun ja, kennen Sie sich mit Autos aus?"   
  
Doyle erwiderte das Lächeln. "Ja, eigentlich schon."   
  
"Ich suche schon seit Wochen jemanden, der mir hier hilft."   
  
Doyle überlegte laut. "Wie meinen Sie das?"   
  
"6 Tage lang 8 Stunden hier bedienen.Tanken, Abrechnen und ab und zu kleinere Reparaturen in der Werkstatt. Die Bezahlung ist gut, für diese Gegend."   
  
Doyle war interessiert. Er handelte mit dem Tankwart einige Details aus und schon hatte er eine Arbeit. Die nächsten Einkünfte waren gesichert. Doyle fuhr in seine alte Wohnung zurück.

* * *

Ein paar Tage später stand der Umzugslastwagen vor der Tür von Doyles alter Behausung. Das Einpacken seiner Habseligkeiten war schnell von Statten gegangen. Ab und an hatte er in letzter Zeit mit Lisa telefoniert, die ihm berichtete, dass Bodie schon am nächsten Tag mit Blumen vor der Tür gestanden hatte, um sich für die Szene im Restaurant zu entschuldigen. Doyle musste grinsen, Bodie und Blumen, dass passte eigentlich gar nicht. Hatte er nicht einst bei seiner Affäre mit Ann einen Vortrag von Bodie zu hören bekommen über das "sentimentale Gemüse"? Aber es tat gut, dass Lisa ihm von Bodie erzählte. So hielt er wenigstens indirekt Kontakt zu seinem Freund. Wenn die Zeit reif war, würde er sich selbst bei ihm melden.  
  
Doyle klingelte bei seiner Nachbarin und gab ihr die Wohnungsschlüssel. Den Transportkäfig mit dem fauchenden Kater darin in der Hand ging er ein letztes Mal die Treppe hinab und trat auf die Straße. Er blickte sich um. Worauf wartete er? Er wusste es selbst nicht. Er bestieg das Führerhaus des LKWs und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz, um den Fahrer zu seinem Ziel zu dirigieren.  
  
Kaum war der LKW um die Ecke gebogen, als ein silberfarbener Capri heranfuhr und in die freigewordene Parklücke lenkte. Bodie stieg aus. Auf seinen Armen balancierte er einen Karton. Endlich hatte er den Mut gefasst, Doyles Sachen zusammenzupacken und so seinem Freund entgegen zu kommen. Doch auf sein Klingeln öffnete niemand. Gerade als er wieder gehen wollte, kam Doyles Nachbarin zur Tür heraus. Sie schien gerade einkaufen gehen zu wollen. Sie erkannte den Mann, der so verloren vor dem Haus stand.   
  
"Sie wollen zu Mr. Doyle?"   
  
Bodie wandte sich ihr hoffnungsvoll zu. "Ja, ist er nicht da?"   
  
"Och, das ist Pech, junger Mann. Sie haben ihn nur kurz verpasst! Er ist vor einer halben Stunde ausgezogen!"   
  
Bodie starrte sie entgeistert an. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Auf seine Frage, ob sie wisse, wohin, verneinte die gute Frau. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schritt Bodie zu seinem Auto zurück. Seine inneren Gefühle waren widersprüchlich: Wut auf Doyle, Wut auf sich selbst, Wut auf Cowley und den Rest der Welt! Sein bester Freund fort – ohne ein Wort, ohne eine Spur! Bodie öffnete die Capritür und knallte den Karton auf den Beifahrersitz. Ein Klirren ließ vermuten, dass bei der rüden Behandlung die Kaffeetasse kaputtgegangen war. Aber Bodie kümmerte es wenig. Er ließ den Motor an und fuhr davon.

* * *

Doyle lebte sich in dem kleinen Ort schnell ein. Als er fertig eingerichtet war, freundete er sich mit den Nachbarn an. Auch Jamie fand es paradiesisch. Über eine Katzenklappe, die zu einer kleinen Treppe an der Außenmauer führte, konnte der Kater endlich kommen und gehen, wie es ihm beliebte. Ein alter Freund vom CID aus der Spurensicherung, der zufällig auf einem kleinen Bauernhof nur 2 Ortschaften weiter wohnte, hatte Doyle diese Treppe gebaut. Tagsüber, wenn Doyle an der Tankstelle arbeitete, saß Jamie hoffnungsvoll am Fenster und hielt nach Bella Ausschau. Bella war die Hündin von nebenan, mit der er sich angefreundet hatte, natürlich nicht uneigennützig, Bellas Frauchen verwöhnte den Kater mit Milch und anderen Leckereien.  
  
Die zweijährige Tochter eines Pärchens in Doyles Alter hatte sich in Jamie verliebt und fragte ständig nach ihm. In Tina und Norman hatte Doyle Freunde gefunden, die sein Interesse an irischer Musik teilten. Kurzum, Doyle hatte das idyllische Leben gefunden, das er schon lange gesucht hatte – weit ab von Mord, Totschlag und Blutvergießen.  
  
Die Arbeit an der Tankstelle war einfach. Schon nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte Mr. Benton, dass ihm nichts besseres hätte passieren können, als Doyle einzustellen. Es schien, als würden speziell die jungen Frauen der Gegend sich öfter an der Tankstelle treffen, nur um mit dem gutaussehenden Junggesellen zu quatschen. Doyle lachte nur darüber. Er genoss sichtlich das ruhige Leben. Eine geregelte Arbeitszeit, ein freier Sonntag, Kontakt mit anderen – "normalen" – Menschen und Zeit, sich um seinen Kater zu kümmern und seinen Hobbys nachzugehen. Das Gemälde war endlich fertig und hing in seinem kleinen Wohnzimmer.  
  
An einem sonnigen Samstag Nachmittag hielt ein silbermetallicfarbener BMW, aus der 7er-Reihe, an der Zapfsäule. Doyle bereitete sich gerade auf seinen Feierabend vor und zählte die Umsätze. Dabei pfiff er leise vor sich hin. Ein Mann stieg aus dem BMW, füllte den Tank und betrat den Verkaufsraum.   
  
"Einmal die Nr. Zwei und eine Tageszeitung". verlangte der Mann.   
  
Doyle betätigte die Abrechnungstaste, reichte dem Mann die gewünschte Zeitung und stutzte kurz. Der Mann war ca. 50 Jahre alt, 1,80 groß und dunkelhaarig. Schnell hatte sich Doyle wieder gefangen. "Kann es sonst noch was sein?" fragte er mit ruhigem Ton.   
  
Der Mann verneinte.   
  
"22 Pfund 45 macht es dann!" Doyles Gedanken flogen förmlich. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Der Mann bezahlte und verließ den Raum. Als er davon fuhr, notierte sich Doyle die Autonummer. Der Ex-Agent überlegte scharf. Konnte es wirklich sein? An einem so abgelegenen Platz dem Anführer einer Widerstandsbewegung zu begegnen? So ein Pech konnte aber auch nur er haben! Fieberhaft konzentrierte er sich auf das Briefing vor Monaten. Kurz nachdem verdächtige Päckchen, die sich als Bomben entpuppten, in mehreren Regierungsgebäuden aufgetaucht waren, hatte Cowley seinen Agenten Fotos von Verdächtigen präsentiert. Mehrere Personen waren mit einer Widerstandsgruppe in Verbindung gebracht worden, die für ein "Freies Schottland" kämpfte. Die Aktion war recht erfolgreich verlaufen. Nach der Lokalisation und anschließenden Observation konnten genug Beweise gesammelt werden, dass tatsächlich diese Gruppe hinter der Anschlägen stand. Die Festnahme war keine große Sache gewesen. Aber die 3 höchsten Drahtzieher waren ihnen entkommen. Unter anderem der Mann, der eben in Doyles Tankstelle gestanden hatte. Doyle war sich sicher, das war Micheal Dredd gewesen! Er nahm den Telefonhörer und wählte die altvertraute Nummer.

* * *

Weiter zu Teil 2 oder zum Archiv 


	2. Neue Wege Teil2

  
  
Teil 2

* * *

Cowley kam gerade von einer Besprechung mit dem Minister zurück. Betty eilte, um ihrem Chef seinen Nachmittagstee zu servieren, als das Telefon klingelte. Betty nahm den Hörer und meldete sich. Ihre Miene wandelte sich in Erstaunen. Cowley sah sie an.  
  
"Ja! Natürlich!" flötete Betty förmlich in den Hörer, dann legte sie eine Hand über die Muschel. "Sir, es ist 4.5, äh - Doyle! Er will "ie dringend sprechen!"   
  
Sie hielt den Hörer ihrem nunmehr irritierten Chef hin, der ihn ergriff. Nachdem Cowley sich gemeldet hatte, drang Doyles alarmierend klingende Stimme an sein Ohr.  
  
"Sir, ich muss Sie dringend sprechen! Folgendes ist passiert...."  
  
Cowley hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und machte sich einige Notizen. Als er das Gespräch beendet hatte, befahl er der neugierig wartenden Betty: "Informieren Sie sofort 3.7 und 6.2! Priorität A1!"   
  
Betty eilte an ihren Schreibtisch und tat, was ihr der Chef aufgetragen hatte.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich Bodie und Murphy in Cowleys Büro eingefunden hatten. Cowley klärte sie auf, dass eine eventuelle Spur auf Micheal Dredd hindeutete, verschwieg aber die Einzelheiten und vor allem, wer derjenige war, der den Stein ins Rollen gebracht hatte. 10 Minuten nach Eintreffen der beiden Agenten klopfte es an Cowleys Bürotür. Nach Cowleys "Herein" öffnete sich die Tür und Doyle trat langsam ein. Murphy und Bodie hatten sich umgedreht. Auf Murphys Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln. Bodie hingegen ließ seine Maske nur kurz fallen. Zuerst war auch ein Funke Freude zu sehen – aber nur wer ihn kannte, hätte es in diesem Bruchteil einer Sekunde bemerkt – um dann wieder ein gleichgültiges Gesicht zu zeigen. Doyle hatte Bodies Reaktion registriert und ein dumpfes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Er hatte Bodie zu sehr verletzt, das war ihm klar.  
  
Cowley war wegen Doyles neuem Aussehen zuerst etwas irritiert. Nun ja, das war jetzt erst mal Nebensache. Er ging gleich zum eigentlichen Grund des Briefings über. "Da wir vollzählig sind, können wir endlich beginnen. Doyle, ist das der Mann, den Sie gesehen haben?"   
  
Er reichte Doyle ein Bild, eine Großaufnahme. Doyle studierte es genauestens.  
  
"Ja, Sir, das ist er!" Er gab es Cowley zurück.   
  
Dieser fixierte seinen Exagenten. "Erzählen Sie, was Sie gesehen haben!"   
  
"Es war eigentlich nicht viel", begann Doyle, "vorhin..." 

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde diskutierten die vier Männer, welche Schritte sie unternehmen konnten. Doyle hatte sich schnell wieder in das Verhalten eines CI 5-Agenten eingefunden, jahrelange Praxis hatte ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Hier und da machte er bessere Vorschläge oder an manchen Punkten äußerte er seine Bedenken. Cowley und Murphy akzeptierten wie selbstverständlich Doyles Mitarbeit. Bodie war zurückhaltend. Nur ab und zu, wenn es um technische Details ging, war ein kurzer Einwurf von ihm zu hören. Bald schon war alles besprochen und Cowley entließ die Männer. Bodie stand sofort auf und verließ fast fluchtartig das Büro. Doyle blickte ihm ratlos hinter her. Murphy klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter und machte den Vorschlag, zusammen einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen.  
  
Murphy und Doyle fanden einen freien Tisch im Sherlock Holmes Pub, nicht weit weg vom unscheinbaren CI5-Hauptquartier in Whitehall. Nachdem sie ihren Milchkaffee bestellt hatten, begann Murphy. " Ray, dein Haarschnitt sieht richtig gut aus..."   
  
Doyle fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs kurze Haar und nickte. "Nun ja, ist etwas pflegeleichter!"   
  
"Und, was machst du so?" fragte Murphy neugierig.   
  
Doyle erzählte von dem kleinen Ort und seiner neuen Arbeit. Das Thema Bodie blieb zwischen ihnen erst einmal unangetastet. Murphy erzählte von den letzten Einsätzen, die erfolgreich verlaufen waren und die beiden Männer lachten über den neuesten Klatsch innerhalb der Abteilung. Die zweite Runde Kaffee war fast leer getrunken, als Doyle seinem Herzen einen Stoß gab. "Und was macht Bodie so? Wie kommt ihr beide so aus?" Nervös sah er Murphy an. Dieser wurde ernst.   
  
Es geht ihm nicht so gut, ehrlich. Er ist viel verschlossener geworden, seit du weg bist - wenn das bei Bodie überhaupt möglich ist."   
  
Doyle nickte wissend – typisch Bodie!   
  
Murphy fuhr fort. "Er vergräbt sich total in seiner Arbeit. Viele unserer Erfolge waren zum großen Teil Bodies Verdienst." Murphy machte eine Pause.   
  
Doyle starrte vor sich auf den Tisch. "Aber er lässt keinen an sich ran, stimmt's?" fragte er tonlos.   
  
Murphy nickte. "Es ist so, als ob er sich beweisen wolle, ohne Partner und speziell ohne dich geht es auch. Er stürzt nach vorn, ohne Absicherung und manchmal ohne Verstand. Ein paar Mal hat er nur Glück gehabt – die Gegner, die wir hatten, waren einfach nur zu blöd, sonst hätte es ihn erwischt."   
  
Doyle trank den letzten Rest seines mittlerweile kalten Kaffees. "Ich glaube, ich hätte längst mit ihm reden sollen." Murphy nickte. 

* * *

Doyle und Cowley führten ein längeres Gespräch mit Mr. Benton. Der war überrascht, vom Vorleben seines Werkstatthelfers zu erfahren - und dass ausgerechnet an seiner Tankstelle ein gesuchter Schwerverbrecher aufgetaucht war. Er willigte widerwillig in Cowleys Plan ein und beschloss, das es vielleicht besser wäre, ein paar Tage zu verreisen. Murphy und Bodie packten ihre Schlafsäcke und den Rest ihrer Ausrüstung und stellten sich auf einige Nächte auf Doyles Couch ein. Am Sonntag Abend waren alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen. Cowley war nach einer kurzen Prüfung aller Eventualitäten zurück nach London gefahren. Zum Abendessen hatte Doyle Pizza in Maidenhead besorgt. Nach dem sie fertig gegessen hatten, beschloss Bodie, noch mal an die frische Luft zu gehen. Doyle, der in der Küche stand und die Teller abwusch, hörte die Haustür ins Schloss fallen. Murphy gab ihm mit einem Wink zu verstehen, dass eventuell jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war, mit Bodie zu reden. Doyle atmete tief durch und folgte seinem Freund.  
  
Bodie war den Feldweg zwischen den Häusern oberhalb der Highstreet entlang gegangen. Fast schon hatte er den alten Apfelbaum erreicht, als Doyle ihn endlich einholte. Bodie ging unbeirrt weiter. Schweigend gingen sie eine Zeitlang nebeneinander her. Beide wussten nicht, wie sie das Gespräch anfangen sollten. Letztendlich war es Doyle, der mit einem "Es tut mir Leid!" den Anfang machte.   
  
Bodie blieb stehen, ballte die Hände in den Taschein seiner Lederjacken zu Fäusten und starrte Doyle wütend an. "So leicht machst du es dir also? Fast 3 Monate hört und sieht man nichts von dir, du hast es nicht nötig, mit mir über die Gründe deiner Kündigung zu reden, hinterlässt nicht mal eine Adresse und jetzt ist alles, was du zu sagen hast "Es tut mir leid" !?"   
  
Doyle war froh, dass sie weit genug im Feld standen, denn Bodies Stimme hatte sich zu einem Brüllen erhoben.   
  
Bodie holte tief Luft. Jetzt fühlte er sich etwas besser. Sie nahmen ihre Wanderung wieder auf.   
  
Doyle suchte nach Worten. "Ich, äh, weiß, ich hätte mit dir reden sollen. Aber ich war so wütend! Als ich dann hier zur Ruhe kam, dachte ich, es wäre zu spät."   
  
"Zu spät wofür, Doyle? Mit einem Freund zu sprechen? Ich dachte wirklich, ich wäre dir so viel wert, dass ich eine Erklärung verdient hätte!"  
  
Doyle seufzte. "Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen! Außerdem wusste ich durch Lisa immer, was du gerade machst!"   
  
Überraschung und Ärger überkamen Bodie gleichzeitig. "Lisa? Aber woher kennst du sie? Ich hatte sie dir doch noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Hast du mir nachspioniert?"   
  
Doyle überlegte, wie er sich aus dieser Situation wieder befreien konnte. Er entschied sich für die Wahrheit. "Ich habe die Szene im Restaurant miterlebt, Bodie."   
  
Wieder blieb Bodie stehen und sah Doyle direkt an. "Du warst da?"  
  
"Najaaaaa, ganz zufällig. In deinem Zorn und durch meine Frisur hast du mich nicht bemerkt."   
  
Bodie musste nun doch wider Willen grinsen. "Du siehst aber auch ein wenig - äh, anders aus, wenn ich es so ausdrücken darf."   
  
Doyles Handbewegung durch sein Haar, wenn ihn jemand darauf ansprach, war schon zu einer Gewohnheit geworden. Sie waren mittlerweile an einer Bank angekommen. Sie setzten sich und sprachen lange Zeit miteinander. Tief in seinem Inneren konnte Bodie Doyle verstehen und er akzeptierte dessen Entscheidung. Alles, was in den letzten Monaten ihrer Freundschaft im Weg gestanden hatte, wurde jetzt aus dem Weg geräumt. Bodie hoffte zwar immer noch, dass Doyle vielleicht zurückkehren würde, unternahm aber keinen Versuch, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Es war schon lange dunkel, als sie in das kleine Haus zurückkehrten. Murphy war vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen.  
  
Am frühen Montag Morgen um 7 Uhr öffnete Doyle die Tankstelle. Bodie war für die Betreuung der Werkstatt vorgesehen.   
  
"Aber bitte," meinte Doyle mit einem ironischen Grinsen, "bau' keine Fehler ein, wie damals am Landrover von Judy!"  
  
Bodie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an das Wochenende auf dem Land, das beinahe in einem Fiasko geendet hatte. Aber er ging auf Doyles Scherz ein. "Wenn es hilft, Frauen kennen zu lernen?"   
  
Doyle wurde ernst. "Ich denke, du hast eine Freundin?"   
  
Bodie verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Oh nein, mein Freund," fuhr Doyle schnell fort, "du solltest dir diesmal ein wenig Mühe geben. Lisa ist wirklich nicht übel! Ich denke, sie meint es wirklich ernst mit dir. Verbau dir da nichts!"   
  
Doyles mahnende Worte noch im Ohr, verzog sich Bodie in die Werkstatt. Der Tag verlief ereignislos. Mehr als die übliche Kundschaft fuhren die Tankstelle nicht an. Doyle kassierte wie gewohnt, füllte die Zeitungen und andere Waren auf und Bodie hatte einige Reifen zu wechseln. Am Ende des Tages hatte Bodie zwar immer noch nicht verstanden, was Doyle an diesem eintönigen Job fand, aber er hatte gelernt, wie man einen Keilriemen an der Auswuchtmaschine wechselte und dass ein Feuerwehrfahrzeug samt Beladung für die Hebebühne zu schwer war.  
  
Ein paar Tage lang geschah nichts Nennenswertes. Am Donnerstag Abend schlugen Tina und Normann vor, ins Pub zu fahren. Eine bekannte Folkgruppe spiele dort. Doyle, Bodie und Murphy sagten zu - dankbar für die Abwechslung. Die Band spielte fantastisch, die 5 Musiker heizten dem Publikum ordentlich ein. Speziell die 20fache Version eines irischen Liedes erhielt tosenden Beifall. Am Anschluss des Konzertes, setzte sich die Band noch an den Tisch der Freunde, da Tina, die selbst Hobbymusikerin war, die Musiker kannte und die fröhliche Runde fand erst in den frühen Morgenstunden den Heimweg.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen standen die 3 Männer dementsprechend müde auf ihrem Posten. Der Morgen zog sich quälend dahin. Murphy schlief im Hinterzimmer, wo er auf seinen Einsatz wartete, fast ein. Doyle kämpfte mit einem leichten Kater, der wohl auf den hohen Guinnessgenuss zurückzuführen war und hatte ihn bereits mit Alka Seltzer gefütter - und Bodie hatte sich mit einer großen Kanne Tee in die Werkstatt verzogen. Fast unbemerkt hielt der dunkelgraue BMW an der Zapfsäule. Erst als Micheal Dredd im Verkaufsraum stand und nach einer Tageszeitung suchte, bemerkte Doyle, dass der Gesuchte endlich aufgetaucht war. Sofort war er hellwach.   
  
"Einen schönen BMW haben Sie da, Sir", meinte er laut zu Dredd. Das war der Satz, den er mit Murphy vereinbart hatte, wenn Dredd kommen sollte.   
  
Murphy reagierte sofort. Er stand auf und sah in den Verkaufsraum.   
  
Dredd wandte sich gerade an Doyle. "Ja, ein kleines Schmuckstück!"   
  
Murphy schlenderte aus dem Nebenzimmer, holte sich eine Cola aus dem Kühlschrank und nickte Doyle unauffällig zu, bevor er wieder in das Hinterzimmer verschwand und die Tür zum Verkaufsraum fest hinter sich schloss. Durch eine Zwischentür gelangte er in die Werkstatt. Bodie lag gerade unter einem Sportwagen und zog die Ölablassschraube fest. Murphy informierte ihn kurz und die beiden Agenten machten sich auf den Weg zum Vordereingangs der Tankstelle.   
  
Dredd wollte gerade bezahlen, als die beiden CI5-Agenten mit gezogener Waffe hereinkamen. "Micheal Dredd", rief Bodie, "Sie sind verhaftet!"  
  
Überrascht blickte Dredd auf und sah direkt in den Lauf von Doyles Automatik. Schnell wurde ihm klar, dass er keine Chance hatte, zu entkommen. Murphy zog die Handschellen heraus und der eine Ring klickte bereits um das Handgelenk des Verbrechers, als eine Bewegung vor der Tankstelle Doyles Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.   
  
"Achtung!" konnte er gerade noch rufen, bevor mehrere Kugeln das Schaufenster zersplittern ließen. Bodie hechtete hinter den Zeitungsständer, Doyle hinter den Tresen und Murphy ließ sich, Dredd mit sich ziehend, auf den Boden fallen. Sofort hatten die 3 Männer das Gegenfeuer eröffnet.  
  
Die unbekannten Schützenr zogen sich nach einer Weile zurück. Eine kurze Feuerpause entstand. Die Männer in der Tankstelle luden durch. Bodie fluchte vor sich hin. "Verdammt, wer ist das und wo kommen die her?" Seine Freunde konnten ihm darauf keine Antwort geben.   
  
Mit einem zynischen Grinsen antwortete statt dessen Dredd. "Glaubten Ihr Helden etwa, ich wäre so unvorsichtig und würde ohne Bodyguards durch die Gegend fahren?"   
  
Eine neuere Salve übertönte Doyles gequältes Aufstöhnen über ihre Unvorsichtigkeit. Wären sie nicht mit ihren eigenen Problemen so beschäftigt gewesen, hätten sie vielleicht daran gedacht! The Cow würde begeistert sein... aber das war ja Bodies und Murphys Problem, nicht wahr?  
  
Bei der nächsten Feuerpause war den Agenten klar, dass sie irgendetwas unternehmen mussten. Doyle robbte hinter dem Tresen hervor, Richtung Hintertür. Als er sie erreicht hatte, sah er Bodie an. Dieser nickte und begann, ein paar Schüsse nach draußen abzugeben. In dieser Zeit stand Doyle schnell auf und öffnete die Tür. Dann ließ er sich wieder fallen, gerade rechtzeitig genug, um nicht vom Gegenfeuer getroffen zu werden. Bodie schoss aus der Deckung, bis sein Magazin leer war. Ein Schrei ertönte – einer der gegnerischen Schützen war an der Schulter getroffen. Das gab den Männern in der Tankstelle etwas Luft, im Hinterzimmer zu verschwinden. Dort machten sie eine Bestandsaufnahme ihrer Munition. Bodie hatte noch 3 Schuss; Doyle und Murphys Vorrat an Kugeln waren leer. Keine gute Nachricht!  
  
Doch plötzlich hörten sie ein befreiendes Geräusch: die Sirenen von Polizeiautos. Scheinbar hatte einer der Anwohner die Notrufnummer gewählt. Das Blaffen einer weiteren Gewehrsalve hielt aber die Männer im Hinterzimmer fest. Murphy stieß Dredd auf einen Stuhl und fesselte ihn vollständig. Doyle öffnete die Plastiktür zum Relaiskasten. Er schaltete die Pumpen der Tanksäulen ab. Gerade drehte er sich zu den anderen um und sagte: "Damit nicht die Tankstelle explodiert!" , als ihn ein merkwürdiges Knistern unterbrach. Begleitet von einem Funkenregen wanderte ein Kabelbrand die Leitungen entlang! Entsetzt blickten die Männer auf den Kasten.   
  
Murphy war der erste, der die Fassung wieder gewann. "Raus hier!" rief er und zog den Gefangenen Richtung Werkstatttür. Doyle und Bodie beeilten sich, ihm zu folgen. So schnell sie konnten, rannten sie ins Freie und warnten laut rufend vor der sich anbahnenden Katastrophe. Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als die erste Tanksäule in die Luft ging. Weitere Explosionen folgten. Die Druckwelle war mächtig und der Feuerball schoss hoch in den Himmel. Zum Glück konnten sich alle Beteiligten rechtzeitig in Deckung bringen.   
  
Doyle hob seinen Kopf vom Boden, wohin er von der Wucht der Explosion geschleudert worden war und starrte auf einen fassungslosen Mr. Benton, der gerade im Moment der Zerstörung seines Lebenwerks aus dem Urlaub zurück gekehrt war. Über den Ort zog eine tiefschwarze Wolke und die Sirene der Feuerwehr begann zu heulen. Bodie blickte auf die Trümmer des total zerstörten Gebäudes und meinte trocken zu Doyle. "Ich glaube, Du brauchst einen neuen Job!"

* * *

  
(zum Archiv)


End file.
